


Principios (nada) tímidos

by ukeshi (akxmin)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bartender Eren Yeager, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Erwin Smith, Mentioned Furlan Church, Minor Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, One Night Stands, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Top Eren Yeager, mentioned Hange Zoë - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/ukeshi
Summary: Levi comienza un nuevo semestre, pero antes decide hacer una excepción a su rutina y pasar algo de tiempo con sus compañeros. No espera nada de esa noche más que olvidarse del estrés por un rato, hasta que un joven cantinero comienza a llamar su atención y pasan la noche juntos. Vaya sorpresa se llevaría horas más tarde al ver un rostro familiar ocupando el asiento a su lado.One-shot. College AU.





	Principios (nada) tímidos

Solo quedaba un día de libertad antes de que comenzara el siguiente semestre. Así que mi grupo de amigos y yo decidimos que sería buena idea salir a algún lado, preferentemente en donde vendiesen alcohol. Le dije a Isabel, mi mejor amiga, que no pasaría la noche en el dormitorio, y ella sonrió sabiendo qué era lo que realmente tenía planeado. Cenamos en un bonito restaurante que apenas había abierto el mes pasado y, con estómagos plácidamente llenos, partimos hacia el bar de siempre.

Al llegar, Erwin pidió la primera ronda para todos y en ese momento comenzó la noche de verdad. Me acomodé en uno de los taburetes y bebí allí, mientras todos los demás se entretenían bailando y bebiendo en la pista, lo cual no era realmente lo mío. De cuando en cuando aparecía alguno de ellos a pedirme que no fuese tan amargado, pero la realidad era que no era ni la mitad de bueno bailando y menos que menos haciendo el ridículo abiertamente. En parte. La verdad completa era que le estaba echando todas las miradas posibles a uno de los cantineros.

Era alto y tenía el cabello castaño recogido en un nudo desprolijo, algunos finos mechones caían sobre su rostro. Se movía con fluidez detrás de la barra, sonriéndole a cada cliente que se acercaba y riendo cuando sus compañeros decían alguna broma o le pedían que dejara de coquetear con cada persona que debía de atender. Tenía unas manos realmente bonitas y grandes, y los músculos de sus brazos se contraían por cada bebida y trago que preparaba.

Me lamí los labios cuando terminé de beber el whisky que aún quedaba en mi vaso, el cual era asqueroso, pero Erwin lo había pedido y no se lo iba a negar. Si de todos modos había venido a emborracharme y pasarla bien, a nadie le importaba si me gustaba o no lo que me llevase a la boca. Llamé la atención del cantinero en cuestión y él me sonrió, dejando de sacudir la bebida en la coctelera para volcarla en un vaso y entregársela con rapidez a la rubia cubierta de tatuajes que estaba recostada contra la barra. Se movió hacia mí y rozó mi vaso con sus dedos.

—¿Lo mismo? —preguntó con las cejas alzadas. Miré sus dedos, el pulgar y el corazón rodeando el cristal, sus bíceps rellenándose con el movimiento. Me lamí los labios de nuevo y él sonrió, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando, lo que estaba mirando y  _por qué_  lo estaba haciendo. Pero no dijo nada al respecto, solo siguió esperando una respuesta.

—¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme? —fue mi turno de preguntar, alzando la voz para que me oyera por encima de la música, inclinándome apenas sobre la barra. Su mano se cerró con firmeza en el vaso en esta ocasión, con más confianza y seguridad. Se mordió el labio inferior y luego sonrió.

—¿Cómo te gusta? —inquirió, lamiéndose la boca y luego alzando las cejas, tomando el vaso y alejándolo de la barra. Suponía que estaba hablando de la bebida.

—Algo nuevo, que sea suficiente con probarlo una vez.

El cantinero se rió suavemente y luego me apreció con una mirada divertida, alejándose para comenzar a preparar mi bebida. Sonreí contra mi puño cerrado, porque sí que me gustaba cuando me respondían de forma _no tan_  sutil. Me relajé en mi posición y esperé, aunque de cuando en cuando alzaba la mirada para encontrarlo tomando distintas botellas para mezclar en la coctelera. Hizo una clase de truco que solo los cantineros eran capaces de hacer y sonrió de lado cuando me atrapó mirándolo.

Maldito presumido.

Me enderecé en el taburete cuando noté que se acercaba nuevamente. Esta vez me extendió una copa alta que contenía un líquido de color azul. Alcé la mano para probarlo, pero él levantó un dedo, haciendo que me detuviera, y movió su mano debajo de la barra para luego regresarla con la mitad de una rodaja de limón, para presionarla en el filo del cristal.

—Espero que te gusten las bebidas no tan dulces porque me temo que esto no funcionará en el caso contrario —dijo con una sonrisa. Le devolví el gesto con complicidad y cogí la copa. Me la llevé a los labios y cerré los ojos, dejando correr la bebida por mi boca y mi garganta.

No era ni muy dulce ni muy amarga, estaba en ese punto medio que la hacía exquisita, amena y adictiva. Quemó un poco mi garganta, lo que sospechaba era trabajo de la ginebra que lo vi utilizar, pero también había usado algo dulce que le daba el toque perfecto. Bebí más de un trago, porque había hecho un muy buen trabajo, y solo me detuve cuando lo escuché reír. Abrí los ojos y alejé la copa, apenas un meñique de bebida quedaba en el fondo de la misma.

—Supongo que te he sorprendido —comentó recostándose con ambas manos sobre la barra, y me contempló con atención mientras yo me lamía los labios para aprovechar los restos de la bebida mientras al mismo tiempo jugueteaba con el limón que no se había movido de su lugar en la copa. Tragó saliva—. ¿Te apetece un poco más?

—Siempre quiero más —dije abiertamente, sin importarme nada, porque realmente me interesaba lo que podía suceder si me dejaba llevar. Me deshice de lo que restaba de la bebida y empujé levemente la copa hacia él—. Hazlo de nuevo.

No pudo evitar reírse de nuevo, pero recogió la copa de todos modos y retiró el limón, extendiéndolo apenas en mi dirección. Yo me alcé ligeramente e incliné sobre la barra, y él movió más el brazo para que mis labios lo atraparan a mitad de camino. Fui lo suficientemente rápido para rozar sus dedos con mi boca y robarle una sonrisa de lado.

—Ya deja de seducir a los clientes, hombre, te necesitamos en las mesas del sector exclusivo —dijo uno de sus compañeros, interrumpiendo todo el momento. Alcé una ceja, pero volví mi cuerpo al taburete y me concentré en exprimir el limón en mi boca, frunciendo apenas el rostro ante el sabor del jugo ácido y amargo.

—Dame un momento —dijo mi cantinero favorito, porque ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Me sonrió y señaló la copa con un leve movimiento de su barbilla, y yo asentí, porque era absurdo que me pidiera permiso para seguir con su trabajo y aún más si yo se lo impedía. Me extendió un pequeño plato de aluminio antes de retirarse y yo sonreí, depositando el limón allí.

Se encargó de otros pedidos primero, porque la barra estaba atestada, y sus dos compañeros no podían con todos. En esos momentos Erwin apareció, gritando que estaba feliz y que era la mejor noche de su vida. Me tomó del rostro y me besó la frente sonora y húmedamente, desapareciendo de nuevo entre todo el gentío de la pista sin decir nada que fuese coherente. Erwin borracho era mi Erwin favorito.

La copa volvió a aparecer frente a mí, pero no fue quien yo quería el que la dejó allí, sino el chico que antes había llamado la atención del castaño. Me volteé y lo vi caminar prolijamente con una bandeja de aluminio por un costado de la pista, cargando varias bebidas en la misma. Lo seguí con la mirada todo el trayecto, y cuando estuvo a punto de perderse entre la multitud, me coloqué de pie y lo seguí, evadiendo personas y empujando imbéciles que se ponían en mi camino. Tuve la mala suerte de que una chica me detuviese para decirme que sus amigas la habían desafiado a que me besara y no pude evitar rodar los ojos e ignorarla como un cabrón. De todos modos, cuando me giré, ya había perdido de vista al hombre que me estaba volviendo loco.

Solté un bufido y me digné a regresar, porque no valía la pena parecer tan desesperado. ¿Qué iba a decirme cuando se diera cuenta de que lo había perseguido? No, era una mala idea, tenía que abortar la misión. Regresé a la barra y me sorprendí al encontrar mi taburete sin ocupar. La bebida sí había desaparecido, pero uno de los cantineros se acercó y me apresuré a pedirle algo fuerte. Pensé en molestar a Isabel pero, conociéndola, lo más seguro era que ya estuviese durmiendo o leyendo alguno de sus tantos cómics o historias porno. Mientras, yo estaba aquí persiguiendo a un castaño del cual no sabía ni siquiera su nombre.

Me coloqué de pie y busqué a mis amigos entre la multitud, pero la estaban pasando realmente en grande como para arruinarles la noche siendo el aguafiestas que era. Así que recogí mi abrigo del respaldo del taburete e hice mi camino hacia la salida del bar.

—Hey —me llamó alguien cuando estuve en la antesala previa a la salida, la música siendo amortiguada por las enormes puertas. Me di la vuelta y encontré al cantinero de mis sueños cerrando una puerta más pequeña, una que era solo para los empleados del lugar. Colocó la bandeja de aluminio debajo de su brazo y alzó las cejas—. ¿Ya te vas? La noche es joven.

—No hay nada por lo que quedarme —dije alejándome de la puerta.

—Aún tengo cosas que no has probado —sonrió con timidez y soltura al mismo tiempo.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Él también se rio, pero con suavidad. Se mordió los labios y me señaló el interior del lugar con un movimiento de su cabeza, y yo bajé la mirada, pero la levanté luego de unos segundos y asentí. Sonrió triunfal y comenzó a caminar, conmigo casi pisándole los talones.

Sin embargo, no sucedió demasiado. Me pasé la noche probando cada bebida que me preparaba y riéndome de sus bromas y las anécdotas que contaba sobre los empleados del bar. Sus compañeros también hicieron amena la noche, insinuando que ambos terminaríamos enrollándonos, lo cual era mi plan, pero no parecía ser el del castaño. Me sentía entonado y algo liberado, porque tantas bebidas ya estaban haciendo efecto, y yo no era de beber muy seguido.

Cuando mis amigos pidieron la última ronda de la noche, yo preferí beber agua. Me llamaron amargado y aburrido, pero no planeaba que esa fuese mi última ronda. Noté al castaño mirándome mientras Hanji se bebía cada shoot que había alineado delante de sí sobre la barra. En la siguiente ocasión pedí un ron con cola, para que no fuese tan obvio que no quería terminar con mi cara en la barra sino entre los muslos de cierto cantinero castaño.

Lo que restó de la noche fue aburrido. Mis amigos se fueron y tuve que pasar varias horas solo hasta que la multitud comenzó a disiparse y me convertí en uno de los diez últimos clientes que quedaban allí. Pedí el último vaso de whisky y lo bebí junto a un tipo que se había quedado completamente dormido sobre la barra sosteniendo una botella de cerveza. El DJ apagó la música y yo hice arder mi garganta bebiendo el último trago de la bebida con prisa. Saqué mi billetera del bolsillo de mi abrigo y dejé varios billetes por cada una de las órdenes que había pedido. A fin de cuentas, el castaño había desaparecido hace diez minutos y yo ya no tenía nada que hacer allí.

Salí del bar y me estremecí ante el frío que sentí de golpe, apretando aún más mi abrigo a mi alrededor. Me di la vuelta para pedir un taxi, pero me detuve en seco cuando encontré al castaño recostado en una de las paredes, jugueteando con unas llaves en sus dedos.

—¿Eres de los que no se detiene hasta que consigue lo que quiere? —preguntó mirando el suelo, pero sabía que me estaba hablando a mí.

—Quizás —respondí caminando en su dirección, hundiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo. Se hizo los mechones rebeldes de cabello hacia atrás y me miró con curiosidad cuando me recosté a su lado en el muro—. Pero estoy seguro de que aún tienes cosas que debería probar.

—Ingenioso —soltó riéndose suavemente. Se mordió el labio y se acomodó para poder mirarme desde arriba sin alejarse del muro—. ¿Te apetece algo en especial?

—Sorpréndeme.

* * *

Cuando tiró del frente de mi abrigo para meterme en su departamento y atrapar mis labios, sin siquiera haber dicho una palabra durante todo el camino, me di cuenta de que aún no sabía su nombre. Pero poco me importó, porque dejé que recorriera toda mi boca con su lengua y que se deshiciera de mi abrigo sin siquiera separarnos.

Esta vez comenzó a empujarme y yo me aferré a su cabello mientras él nos guiaba por todo el departamento, sin dejar de hacer magia con su boca sobre la mía. Solté el nudo que sujetaba su cabello y dejé que cayera en cascada sobre su rostro, haciéndome cosquillas cuando las puntas alcanzaron mi frente y mi nariz. Sentía sus manos en todas partes y al mismo tiempo no me parecía suficiente.

Me reí suavemente y solo en ese momento rompimos el beso, me empujó con un poco más de fuerza y caí sobre su cama. Tomó el filo de su playera y tiró de la prenda mientras yo comenzaba a soltar sus pantalones. Fue un proceso tortuoso el de quitarnos la ropa, porque estaba desesperado por tener su boca en todo mi cuerpo y me volvía demasiado torpe. Suspiré de puro alivio cuando finalmente se acomodó sobre mi cuerpo.

—Hey, relájate —pidió con una risita cuando rodeé su pene con toda mi mano por encima de su ropa interior. Me tomó de la muñeca, pero yo rodeé su barbilla con mi mano libre y volteé la posición.

—Vete a la mierda —dije con tono burlón, sentándome sobre su regazo, buscando rápidamente el contacto de su media erección. Le robé un siseo y sonreí triunfal.

Comencé con un camino de besos desde su cuello, pasando por todo su pecho y siguiendo la línea desde su esternón hasta su abdomen. Mordí suavemente los músculos tensos en su estómago y rocé a propósito su erección con mi clavícula, haciendo que sostuviera mi cabeza con una mano y comenzara a empujar hacia abajo, robándome una sonrisa.

Enredé mis dedos en la cintura de su ropa interior y tiré con fuerza, sorprendiéndome cuando la punta de su pene golpeó levemente mi barbilla. Lo ayudé a deshacerse de la prenda y sujeté sus muslos rápidamente, alzándolos y rodeándolos con mis brazos. Froté mi nariz por toda su ingle, dejando trazos húmedos con mis labios, pero nunca tocando su polla. Tiró con insistencia de las sábanas hasta que finalmente lamí desde la base, rodeando la punta con mi lengua y luego metiéndola en mi boca con cuidado.

Sus manos se deslizaron por su abdomen, alcanzando con una a rodear la base de su erección y con la otra tomándome de la nuca para hacer un poco de presión, hundiéndose en el interior de mi boca un poco más. Cerré los ojos y no esperé a que me manejara a su gusto, avanzando lo más que me fue posible, lo cual hizo que mis labios encontraran sus dedos ceñidos en torno a su pene.

—Oh, santo cielo —masculló arqueándose sobre la cama. Tomé su muñeca e hice que alejara la mano de su erección, haciéndome hacia atrás completamente para luego volver a llevármelo a la boca hasta el límite. Se arqueó completamente fuera de la cama y yo sostuve sus caderas, presionándolo sobre la cama para que no perdiera el control.

Rodeó mi cabeza con sus manos y guió mis movimientos, acelerando el ritmo de cuando en cuando y dejando que mi garganta se cerrara en a su alrededor durante unos segundos, repitiendo varias veces la acción. Gruñó y tiró de mi cabello, obligándome a liberarlo con un sonido mojado y obsceno. Me deslicé hacia arriba, besando nuevamente todo el camino que había hecho antes hasta alcanzar sus labios. Sus brazos automáticamente rodearon mi cintura y tiraron de mí para colocarme sobre él, rodeando mi culo con sus manos para presionarme contra él y frotar nuestras erecciones con insistencia, la mía aún cubierta por la ropa interior.

Nos mantuvimos de esa manera por largos minutos, recorriendo la boca del otro y frotándonos sin perder el control, lo cual era extraño, porque hacía cinco minutos estaba desesperado y no podía ni estar en mi propia piel de lo mucho que necesitaba correrme. Pero ahora, con sus manos masajeando mis nalgas por sobre la ropa con saña y su boca moverse contra la mía, sentía que podría quedarme años en esa misma posición.

—Realmente no esperas que me pase así toda la noche, ¿no es cierto? —pregunté alejándome de sus labios, deslizándome por su mandíbula para poder recuperar un poco de aire. Él soltó una risita.

—Solo estaba domando a la bestia —dijo con una sonrisa. Luego coló sus manos por debajo de mis bóxers, y me robó un jadeo cuando estrujó mis nalgas con todos sus dedos, haciendo chocar nuestras erecciones una vez más—. Y también estaba intentando no correrme tan rápido, pero la verdad es que lo haces un poco complicado.

—¿Estás echándome en cara lo bueno que soy con mi boca? —inquirí, alzándome apenas sobre él para sonreír burlonamente.

—Deberías saber que no eres el único —dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

Fue su turno de voltear la posición. Hundí mis manos en su cabello e hice que nuestras bocas se estrellaran mientras él deslizaba mi ropa interior por mis piernas. Sujetó mis tobillos y gemí cuando me hizo rodar sobre la cama. para quedar boca abajo. Rodeó mis caderas con sus manos y alzó de ellas hacia arriba, separando mis piernas con las suyas. Jadeé contra una de las almohadas en completa anticipación, sentí sus labios decorando mi espalda baja con suaves y húmedos besos que parecieron resonar por toda la habitación.

Me mordí los labios y abracé la almohada cuando sentí dos de sus dedos delineando mi agujero, simplemente eso, trazando círculos y probando la zona. Sus labios se alejaron de mi espalda y gemí cuando aquellos dedos fueron reemplazados por su lengua, la cual trazó húmedamente mi entrada, presionando levemente para luego copiar los movimientos que antes sus dedos habían hecho.

Una de sus grandes manos se coló entre mis piernas y me robó un gemido casi inhumano cuando rodeó mi erección con toda su palma y al mismo tiempo me embistió con su lengua. Se separó completamente de mí durante unos segundos para escupir en su mano libre y retomar en donde lo había dejado, masturbándome sin prisa y devorándome con completa determinación. Podría seguir estrujando la almohada y derramándome en su mano hasta terminar, pero quería más que eso, necesitaba mucho más que eso.

—Por favor, fóllame, necesito que me folles, por favor, por favor —pedí sin ninguna pausa, casi como si fuese una sola palabra.

—¿Puedes esperarme unos segundos para buscar lo que necesito? —preguntó, deslizando sus labios por la unión de mi trasero hasta delinear uno de los hoyuelos de mi espalda baja con su lengua.

—¿Qué? —pregunté desconcertado. Descansé mi cabeza en mis brazos y solté un bufido—. ¿Qué clase de persona no tiene lubricante y condones a mano? Pensé que eras más listo.

—Mañana comienzo la universidad y tengo que dejar este departamento, no tenía planeado conocerte, lo siento —dijo irónicamente. Volví a bufar cuando lo sentí alejarse completamente de mí y se colocó de pie. Lo escuché empujar cajas y revolver contenidos, pero ni así cedió la necesidad de correrme con una polla en el culo. De todos modos, estaba desesperado por que me follara.

—¿Cuál es tu especialidad? —pregunté cuando el colchón se hundió bajo su peso al regresar. Me giré hasta quedar de espaldas sobre la cama y lo miré, encontrándolo con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Qué?

—¿Te pone hablar de la universidad o…? —inquirió con una ceja alzada. Fruncí el ceño y él soltó una risita—. Mierda, lo decías en serio. Uhm… —se aclaró la garganta—. Medicina.

—Bueno, supongo que… suerte con eso —dije tragando saliva, porque aún estaba duro y él tenía la botella de lubricante y un condón en sus manos. Me lamí los labios—. Pero ahora…

—Lo sé… lo sé —asintió con firmeza, moviéndose con cuidado hasta acercarse a mí. Aferré mis manos a las sábanas cuando se acomodó entre mis piernas y las tocó suavemente con sus dedos, indicándome que las separara un poco más, lo cual no dudé en hacer.

Podía apreciarlo con lujo de detalles en esta posición, ahora sintiéndome un poco más relajado, pero con la anticipación del momento invadiéndome entero. Lo vi escurriendo el envase del lubricante en una de sus manos y luego frotar ambas entre sí para que el producto no estuviese tan frío, algo que realmente no me importaba, pero que apreciaba —muy por dentro—. Su cabello estaba hecho un completo desastre y sus brillantes ojos ardían bajo la tenue luz de la habitación.

Tomó uno de mis pezones entre sus labios a modo de advertencia y segundos después sentí uno de sus dedos abriéndose paso en mi interior, sintiendo su mano libre alrededor de mi erección. Dejé escapar un leve sonido y mi mano se cerró detrás de su cabeza, mis dedos enredándose en sus mechones para luego tirar con saña cuando comenzó a embestirme y al mismo tiempo a  _montar_  —porque realmente no había otra palabra que lo explicara mejor— mi muslo mientras se encargaba de masturbarme.

—Espera —suspiré cuando sentí su dedo mayor rodeando toda mi entrada. Dejó de prestarle atención a mi pecho y se alzó sobre mí—. Voy a… necesito… tienes que…

—Oh… —dijo con una sonrisa y luego deslizó su dígito fuera de mí, robándome otro suspiro. Me reacomodé bajo su cuerpo, enredando una de mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y deslizando mi mano por su espalda baja para que se moviera hasta que nuestras erecciones se presionaron entre sí. Si seguía masturbándome con su mano lo más probable era que me corriese en menos de cinco minutos. Sonrió contra mi boca—. Me gusta tu manera de pensar.

Terminamos en una posición medio extraña, conmigo de costado y él sobre mí, ambos enredados en el otro, sus dedos jamás dejando de hacer su trabajo dentro de mí. Con una mano acerqué su rostro hacia el mío, lamiendo y mordiendo sus labios antes de atraparlos y besarlos con ganas. Ahora estaba seguro de que si continuábamos de esa forma explotaría en menos de diez segundos. Y aún menos cuando encontró mi próstata sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo.

—Oh, mierda —mascullé contra sus labios, sintiéndolo reír contra mi boca. Crispó sus dedos contra el mismo punto y sentí que podría venirme si él lo hacía una vez más, así que rodeé uno de sus bíceps con mi mano y apreté con fuerza—. Detente… detente, detente, voy a…

—Lo sé, voy a sacarlos —me advirtió con un último beso en mis labios.

El maldito retiró sus dedos, pero no sin antes provocar mi próstata una vez más. Me sentí vacío y exhausto, como si ya hubiese pasado por cinco orgasmos. Lo miré desde mi posición, sin perderme detalle de cómo deslizaba el condón sobre él, lo que me hizo sentir más tranquilo, porque él también parecía desesperado y a punto de explotar. Sentía que si volvía a ponerme una mano encima, terminaría todo. Así de sencillo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó luego de masturbarse varias veces en mis jodidas narices como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Sonrió de lado cuando rodé los ojos—. Te ves agotado.

—Sabía que no debía acostarme con cantineros, pero es mi culpa por no resistirme a los castaños presumidos —dije soltando un bufido. Volvió a reírse, y pensé en seguir quejándome de él, pero luego tomó mis muslos entre sus manos y los separó para acomodarse entre los mismos.

Se alineó a mi entrada con una de sus manos y la otra rodeó mi quijada con firmeza. Gemí cuando la punta de su pene sobrepasó la primera barrera y luego continuó deslizándose con cuidado. Cuando sentí sus testículos encontrarse con la piel de mi culo secamente, me arqueé sobre la cama y lo escuché inhalar profundo, su mano viajando automáticamente hacia la almohada debajo de mi cabeza. Hizo un movimiento circular con sus caderas que me cortó la respiración, pero aun así alcé mis piernas considerablemente para que lo hiciera de nuevo.

No había explicación suficiente, pero este tipo me hizo sentir como si no hubiese tenido sexo en _décadas_. Era algo inexplicable, algo completamente diferente, como si fuese de otro mundo. Y quizás simplemente fuese un salir-entrar que lo podría hacer cualquiera, pero sentía que estaba en mi cuerpo y a la vez fuera de él. Sabía que no era especial, que  _no podía_  ser especial, pero tenía  _algo_.

Busqué sus labios con los míos y lo obligué a acelerar el ritmo, también a que fuese más duro, pero quería más, como si nada fuese suficiente. Luego lo sentí dejarse caer de costado para que fuese yo quien estuviese arriba. Apoyé mis manos sobre su pecho y me arqueé sobre él cuando el movimiento hizo que su pene se presionara con insistencia contra mi próstata. Se lamió los labios cuando no me demoré ni un segundo y comencé a moverme, recordando que tenía una imagen que cuidar frente a un imbécil como él.

Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces me incliné sobre él para besar sus labios y hacer desaparecer esa sonrisa petulante que comenzaba a odiar. Estaba seguro de que dejaría marcas en mis caderas y muslos, porque él no dejaba de hundir sus dedos allí con fuerza. Bebí de sus jadeos y tiré de su cabello, sin dejar de moverme en ningún momento.

Lo peor de todo fue correrme sin que tuviese que tocarme y saber que a él aún le quedaba un corto tramo. Dejé que terminara de derramarme con una de sus manos y luego me alcé para romper la penetración, robándole un gemido. Me deshice del condón y me dejé caer entre sus muslos cuando los separó para mí. Delineé la vena en su erección con mi lengua y sin ningún rodeo me la llevé entera a la boca.

Pude cantar victoria mentalmente cuando bastaron algunas simples succiones hasta que lo sentí correrse y su mano tirando de mi cabello para alejarme. Dejó escapar un gemido cuando me deshice violentamente de su agarre y acerqué mis labios para recoger los últimos restos de su esperma. No esperé a que se recuperara, porque me lamí los labios y subí hasta su abdomen para también deshacerme de los restos que terminaron allí.

—Joder —fue lo único que dijo cuando me dejé caer pesadamente a su lado.

Se giró para mirarme y me atrapó deslizando mis dedos por el rastro de semen que decoraba mi estómago. Estuve dispuesto a pedirle algo para deshacerme del desastre, pero él tomó mi muñeca y la acercó hasta que sus labios envolvieron mis dedos, sumergiéndolos en el calor de su boca. Dejé escapar un jadeo ahogado y él delineó la separación de mis dígitos con su lengua, deshaciéndose de todo lo que había quedado allí. Los liberó con un sonido obsceno y me robó un último beso húmedo antes de colocarse de pie y salir de la habitación.

Regresó segundos después con una toalla humedecida, vistiendo únicamente unos bóxers limpios y con el cabello recogido. Se colocó junto a mí y frotó la toalla con cuidado en mi abdomen y todas las zonas afectadas por mi clímax. Podría haberlo hecho por mi cuenta, pero en esta ocasión había agotado toda mi energía y no me sentía capaz siquiera de alzar una de mis manos para retirar el cabello que me molestaba en la frente.

—En menos de cinco minutos serán las seis, ¿te apetece desayunar? —preguntó, haciendo a un lado dicho mechón de cabello que tanto había estado molestándome. Me lamí los labios y asentí perezosamente con la cabeza—. Prepararé algo.

Pero no se movió de su lugar. Me mordí el labio inferior y me alcé hacia él, atrapando su boca con la mía cuando él se inclinó hacia mí. Pensé que sería una interesante manera de comenzar el día si simplemente nos besábamos hasta cansarnos, pero mi cuello comenzó a entumecerse debido a la posición y realmente estaba de ánimo para un desayuno antes de tener que volver a la universidad. Y claro que tenía clases, si el nuevo semestre comenzaba ese mismo día.

Así que desayuné con él y me fui de su departamento sin saber su nombre. De todos modos no importaba, porque jamás lo volvería a ver en mi vida.

* * *

La universidad ya estaba en movimiento a pesar de que apenas eran las siete. Caminé pesadamente por todos los corredores hasta llegar a mi dormitorio. Me pasé una mano por el rostro y busqué las llaves en mis bolsillos, pero no fue necesario. Un chico alto y de cabello rubio salió del dormitorio, sosteniendo una bola de ropa y calzado contra su pecho, llevando puestos únicamente sus pantalones. Alcé las cejas y lo seguí con la mirada mientras se alejaba por el corredor.

—¡Sigues con vida! Gracias por avisar —dijo Isabel cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Rodé los ojos y caminé hacia mi cama, frotándome el rostro con mis manos sin parar. Mi mejor amiga me miró con atención desde su lugar; recostada en la encimera de la pequeña cocina, rodeando una taza humeante con sus manos, solo una toalla cubriendo su desnudez y el cabello rojizo húmedo; cuando llegué a mi cama y me senté al filo del colchón—. Hueles a sexo.

—Cállate —mascullé colocándome de pie de un salto. Recogí ropa interior limpia y toallas de camino hacia el cuarto de baño. La vi sonreír con orgullo, y cómo no.

—Tendrás que contarme quién ha sido el afortunado, es nuestra única regla —gritó Isabel.

—Que te calles —fue mi respuesta mientras reprimía una sonrisa.

* * *

Aún no había hablado con Isabel de lo que había sucedido y ni siquiera había dormido lo suficiente, pero ya había encontrado mi lugar en la clase de anatomía básica y era lo único que me hacía sentir un poco mejor. Al menos no estaba pasando por una horrible resaca, lo cual había dejado a Erwin sin un buen comienzo del semestre. Incluso Mike, su compañero de habitación, había enviado una imagen suya a la conversación grupal y me daba lástima lo mal que la estaba pasando. Aproveché a dormitar un poco sobre mi pupitre hasta que el profesor o profesora apareciera. Ni todo el café del mundo podía recompensar las horas de sueño que necesitaba.

Alguien me picó la espalda y me alcé de golpe, encontrando al profesor frente a la pizarra, hablando y presentándose ante todos. Me giré para encontrar a una chica sonriéndome y le agradecí que fuese tan considerada de despertarme asintiendo. Cuando volví la mirada hacia el frente suspiré, porque el profesor estaba explicando que varios campos diferentes tenían anatomía como parte de su programa, y nada que no supiera la mitad de la clase al menos.

—¿Realmente me has seguido hasta aquí? —susurró alguien a mi lado y yo fruncí el ceño, girándome hacia mi derecha. Abrí los ojos de par en par cuando encontré al cantinero castaño y altamente presumido en el pupitre junto al mío, sonriendo de lado y jugueteando con un bolígrafo entre sus dedos. Lo miré boquiabierto. Me saludó con un leve movimiento de su mano libre. La misma mano que había estado sobre mi pene hace unas pocas horas. Mierda.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma —mascullé haciéndome pesadamente hacia atrás, bufando hacia el techo de la sala.

No hace falta recalcar que no había podido concentrarme en toda la clase, reproduciendo una y otra vez en mi cabeza todo lo que había hecho con ese chico, pero al menos podía estar tranquilo de que había sido algo más como una introducción y nada realmente serio. Y obvio que habían hecho presentarse a los recién llegados a la universidad, y por fin sabía cómo se llamaba el niño más petulante del mundo. Eren Jaeger.

Agradecí en voz baja cuando el profesor dio por finalizada la clase y recogí mis pertenencias al vuelo, con varios planes de cómo desaparecer de la clase y del mundo en general. Saqué mi móvil y busqué mi conversación con Isabel. 

> **De: Levi, 12:59.  
>  ** _¿Almorzamos?_

Esquivé personas y traté de no llevarme nada por delante mientras esperaba a que Isabel leyera mi mensaje. Las dos tildes aparecieron y luego se volvieron azules. Los tres puntos se activaron cuando Isabel comenzó a escribir.

> **De: Isabel, 13:01.  
>  ** _Claro! Te veo donde siempre en 5 minutos_

—Hey —llamó alguien a mis espaldas cuando guardé mi móvil en uno de los bolsillos de mi abrigo. Cometí el error de girarme y encontrarme al señor petulante detrás de mí. Él sonrió cuando notó que tenía toda mi atención—. Levi, ¿no es cierto?

—Hey —dije soltando un suspiro—. Sí. Eren, ¿no?

—No pareces muy contento de verme —dijo Eren—. ¿Es un problema lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?

—Por supuesto que no —respondí negando con la cabeza—. Quiero decir, solo fue una noche. Un poco de sexo, lo usual.

—De acuerdo —asintió Eren. Lo miré con las cejas alzadas, esperando que dijera algo más. Sonrió—. Supongo que nos veremos seguido por aquí. Puedo quedarme tranquilo de que al menos conozco a alguien de este lugar. Si eso no es problema para ti, claro.

—No, no lo es —respondí con una sonrisa débil—. Debo ir a encontrarme con un amigo. Te veré en la siguiente clase.

—Claro, gracias —estuve dispuesto a darme la vuelta, pero él tomó mi muñeca suavemente e hizo que me volviera hacia él. Tragó saliva—. ¿Realmente lo que sucedió no va a afectar nada entre ambos?

—Eres raro —repliqué. Eren frunció el ceño—. No es el fin del mundo. Sin rencores. Estamos bien.

—Estamos bien —sonrió. Le devolví el gesto de la misma manera y finalmente nos alejamos el uno del otro, él yendo hacia un lado y yo retomando mi camino. No pude evitar sonreír con complicidad.

* * *

—Hey —me saludó Isabel cuando encontré la mesa luego de darme un millón de indicaciones. La universidad era un desastre durante los comienzos de semestre. Me dejé caer en el asiento frente a ella y dejé mi mochila en el espacio libre de mi asiento. Isabel sonrió de lado, jugueteando con la pajilla de su jugo de naranja—. ¿Te divertiste anoche?

—Vaya que sí —asentí encogiéndome de hombros. Me miró con atención mientras comencé a atacar el almuerzo que ella me había pedido. La hamburguesa de ese día estaba algo seca, así que tuve que tragar duramente y aclararme la garganta para poder hablar—. Me follé a un chico. Estuve toda la noche pendiente de él y luego tuvimos sexo.

—¿Lo hizo bien? —preguntó Isabel. Volví a tragar duramente.

—Sí, eso creo —respondí sin darle demasiada importancia. Bebí de mi jugo de naranja pensando en lo tímido y casi avergonzado que se había mostrado Eren en nuestro segundo encuentro. Sacudí la cabeza y recogí la hamburguesa nuevamente, alzando la mirada hacia ella antes de darle otro bocado—. ¿Qué me dices de ti? Quiero saber todo acerca del tipo que vi salir de nuestro dormitorio. Su nombre, por ejemplo, así puedo acostarme con él.

—Mantente en tu línea, pequeña ramera —se quejó Isabel alzando su dedo corazón en mi dirección. No pude evitar reírme mientras mordía esa asquerosa hamburguesa, masticando mientras la veía pensar en cómo responderme—. Su nombre es Farlan. Tú sabes cómo son los vínculos aquí: conoces al amigo del amigo del amigo. Tú pasabas la noche afuera, yo quería follar. Así que, ¿por qué no? Llamemos a Farlan.

—Felicidades, al menos ahora puedo creer que tienes buen gusto —dije con una sonrisa. Isabel rodó los ojos. Tragué saliva y luego me mordí los labios—. Su nombre es Eren. No lo supe antes de acostarme con él, lo encontré en la clase de anatomía.

—Oh, diablos —soltó Isabel dejando escapar una risita—. ¿Lo encontraste aquí, en la universidad? Ahora sí que no tienes excusas para esconder lo que te follas de mí.

—Fue una vez —repliqué con énfasis—. Quedó en el pasado. No quiere decir que tenga que volver a hacerlo.

—Excepto si quieres y si él te gusta —añadió Isabel.

—Exacto —asentí. Isabel me miró con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Entonces? ¿Te gusta o no? ¿Lo quieres o no? —preguntó.

—No lo sé —respondí encogiéndome de hombros—. No estoy pensando en eso. No estoy pensando siquiera en tener que hablar con él. Aunque es agradable. Mierda, quizá sí lo estoy pensando.

—Es una pena —sonrió Isabel—. Tendremos que apostar cuánto te demoras en volver a acostarte con él. Mhm… apuesto a que la siguiente clase ya no te resistes y te lo follas de nuevo.

—Vete a la mierda —mascullé rodando a los ojos. Tamborileé mis dedos y finalmente extendí mi mano hacia ella—. Trato hecho.

—Excelente —dijo Isabel sacudiendo mi mano. Alzó su índice libre—. La única condición es que tienes que presentármelo si yo gano. En el caso de que tú ganes…

—Me cojo a Farlan mientras tú miras —terminé con una sonrisa triunfal.

—Como si fuera un problema para mí —dijo rodando los ojos. Yo reí—. Entonces tenemos un trato. Juega limpio, Levi. Sin trampas, ¿de acuerdo?

—No es un problema para mí —dije con una sonrisa—. No estoy tan desesperado, ¿sabes? Así que puedes prepararte mentalmente para verme follar con Farlan.

—Ya lo veremos, cariño —sonrió Isabel.

* * *

Para sorpresa de nadie, dos días y seis horas después, Isabel ganó la apuesta.

La siguiente clase de anatomía tuvimos actividades que no eran individuales. Eren se sentaba a mi lado, y fue automático girarme hacia él para comenzar a trabajar juntos. No lo había visto desde la última vez que habíamos hablado luego de la primera clase, pero había algo que siempre terminaba atrayéndome hacia él. Así que pasamos la clase pegados al otro, debatiendo por las respuestas y añadiendo datos de la especialidad de cada uno. Mi especialidad era química, la suya medicina, así que no fue difícil compartir aspectos que eran desconocidos para cada uno.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que realmente importaba. Estaba concentrado en lo que hacíamos pero al mismo tiempo no podía parar de pensar en lo que había sucedido esa madrugada. No podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que necesitaba sus manos en mi cuerpo, sus labios sobre los míos, su pene en mi culo. Eren olía realmente bien y estaba resistiendo no inclinarme hacia su cuello e inhalar profundamente el aroma de su colonia y jabón, limpio. También estaba tentado en enredar sus mechones rebeldes detrás su oreja o pasar mi mano por su suave cabello. Dios, estaba tan atontado por este chico, joder.

—¿Levi? —preguntó Eren, y me di cuenta de que se había girado hacia mí y tenía sus ojos brillantes en todo mi rostro. Quedé un tanto boquiabierto por todas las imágenes mentales que me había hecho en menos de una hora, así que sacudí la cabeza y parpadeé seguidas veces. Sonrió débilmente y se lamió los labios, y yo seguí aquel movimiento con atención—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Me sigues?

—Sí… sí —asentí alzando mi mirada para sostener la suya. Eren sonrió una vez más y yo me pasé una mano por el cabello, volviendo hacia la hoja de papel con todas las actividades que estaba sobre el pupitre que compartíamos.

—Estás sonrojado —susurró Eren.

—¿Q-qué? —pregunté volviendo a mirar sus ojos.

—Que te has sonrojado —dijo pasando los dedos de una de sus manos por mi mejilla, la cual, de hecho, estaba caliente. Supe al instante que mi sonrojo empeoró, porque Eren amplió su sonrisa. Sentí la furtiva caricia de sus dedos en la zona cerca de mi oreja y me deshice en un temblor, haciendo que nuestros muslos se chocaran debajo del pupitre—. No tienes idea de lo mucho que quiero besarte en este momento.

—¿Pero? —pregunté en un susurro. Eren sonrió.

—No puedo —respondió con el mismo tono de voz bajo—. Una vez que lo haga, no creo que pueda detenerme.

—Eso es lindo, pero no tienes que detenerte —repliqué. Eren soltó una risita, intentando ahogarla presionando el dorso de su mano contra sus labios.

—No creo que sea el momento, Levi.

Y tenía razón. Estaba tan desesperado que no podía pensar con claridad. Ambos estábamos en clase, esto no era el capítulo de una novela absurda centrada en una preparatoria. Así que asentí y decidí olvidarme de lo mucho que necesitaba volver a follar con él. Continuamos con las actividades como si nada hubiese pasado, hablando como personas civiles que no habían estado a punto de coger en plena clase de anatomía.

Cuando la clase terminó y todos comenzamos a guardar nuestras pertenencias, detuve a Eren sujetando su muñeca cuando estuvo a punto de guardar su libreta en el interior de su bolso. Me miró con curiosidad, y yo oprimí el botón de mi bolígrafo para luego escribir con rápidos trazos tres números sobre el margen superior de su libreta. Eren los miró por unos segundos y luego sonrió, comprendiendo su significado. Se despidió de mí con un ademán de su mano y salió de la sala.

Sin más, saqué mi móvil y escribí con rapidez.

> **De: Levi, 15:03.**  
>  _Si estás en el habitación, TE LARGAS YA MISMO._

Guardé todas mis pertenencias a la velocidad de la luz y salí en dirección a nuestro dormitorio. El móvil vibró en mi mano. Abrí el mensaje.

> **De: Isabel, 15:05.**  
>  _Eres adorable. Estoy en clase. Y vete a la mierda._

Apreté mi puño libre y canté victoria mentalmente. Volví a escribir.

> **De: Levi, 15:07.**  
>  _No te atrevas a volver. Sal con tus amigos, haz lo que se te ocurra, pero no regreses. Tú ganas._

Finalmente, llegué a nuestro dormitorio y cerré la puerta. Me quedé varios segundos recostado contra la misma y luego corrí al baño. Mi móvil volvió a vibrar. Le eché un vistazo rápido.

> **De: Isabel, 15:09.**  
>  _QUÉ DEMONIOS LEVI ACKERMAN_  
>  _LEVI RESPONDE_  
>  _ESTUVE A PUNTO DE SUFRIR UN ATAQUE AL CORAZÓN_  
>  _L EVI_  
>  _ES EN SERIO¡¡??¡???¿’’!!!_

No pude evitar soltar una estridente carcajada al leer todos los mensajes que fueron enviados en el intervalo de pocos segundos. No le respondí. Arrojé mi móvil al interior de uno de los cajones de la cocina y me encerré en el baño.

* * *

Pegué un salto cuando dos golpes suaves contra la puerta se dejaron escuchar. Me coloqué de pie al vuelo y me froté las manos en mis pantalones, porque habían comenzado a sudar de los nervios que sentía. Abrí la puerta luego de contar hasta diez y dejé de retener mi respiración.

—Hey —sonrió Eren.

Ni siquiera me atreví a responder su saludo, simplemente aferré mis puños al frente de su playera y lo jalé hacia el interior, atrapando sus labios con rapidez. Cerré la puerta ciegamente de un portazo y lo empujé contra la misma, mis manos viajando automáticamente hacia sus pantalones. Eren hundió sus manos en mi cabello y embistió mi boca con su lengua, robándome un gemido. Solté un suspiro y tiré con insistencia de las solapas de sus pantalones.

Eren se encaminó hacia adelante y yo retrocedí, conociendo exactamente el camino hacia mi cama. Nos separamos solo para deshacernos de nuestro calzado, playeras y pantalones. Eren rodeó mi quijada con su mano y me acercó hacia sus labios, atrapándolos en un beso que hizo que mis rodillas flaquearan. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me dejé caer hacia atrás, arrastrándolo conmigo para que ambos cayéramos enredados en mi cama.

Separé mis piernas y rodeé su trasero con mis manos, presionando nuestros cuerpos para crear fricción. Eren hundió su rostro en mi cuello y comenzó a trabajar en marcar mi piel. Jadeé contra una de sus sienes cuando tiró del borde de mi ropa interior y apenas se retiró hacia un costado para deshacerse de la misma. En esa posición alzó uno de mis muslos y atrapó mis labios entre los suyos cuando sentí dos de sus dedos delineando mi entrada.

Agarré su muñeca y la alejé de allí, separando dos de sus dedos para dirigirlos hacia mi boca. Eren se mordió los labios cuando rodeé sus dígitos con mi lengua y los cubrí con mi saliva completamente, gimiendo contra ellos y buscando frotarme contra su muslo al mismo tiempo. Liberé su mano con un sonido obsceno y ni siquiera tuve que pedírselo, porque Eren rodeó mi entrada una sola vez y luego presionó ambos dedos en mi interior.

Me preparó de esa forma, embistiéndome con dos dígitos primero y luego sumando un tercero cuando le dije que podía hacerlo. Sostuve su rostro en mis manos y lo besé hasta quedarme sin aliento, porque esa lejana madrugada no había sido suficiente para mí. Corrí mis escasas uñas a través de su espalda cuando dobló sus dedos contra mi próstata, y nuevamente sentí que podría explotar en ese momento.

Extendí uno de mis brazos hacia la mesa de noche para buscar un condón en el cajón. Eren separó mis nalgas con su mano libre para poder seguir embistiéndome con sus dedos, y yo presioné el pequeño envoltorio brillante contra su pecho. Eren sacó sus dedos para que pudiese ayudarlo a deslizar el profiláctico sobre su erección, aprovechando para masturbarlo un poco. Me reacomodé en la cama, recostándome sobre mi espalda, y Eren se movió para deshacerse de su ropa interior antes de volver a colocarse entre mis piernas.

Sentí alivio cuando se deslizó dentro de mí y su boca se estrelló contra la mía. Era la misma adrenalina de la primera vez, como si nada hubiese cambiado. Era como si siguiéramos siendo ambos dos desconocidos que se habían encontrado en un bar y simplemente estaban buscando algo de una noche. Sus besos sabían igual, seguían siendo intensos y me hacían sentir como si pudiese derretirme en cualquier momento.

Parecía tener una bomba de tiempo formándose en mi vientre, porque con cada embestida se iba volviendo cada vez más intensa e imposible de contener. Respondí cada uno de sus besos y deslicé mis manos con gusto por su cuerpo desnudo, delineando con mis dedos los músculos de su espalda hasta alcanzar los leves huecos que se formaban en su espalda baja, y luego rodeé sus nalgas, deleitándome con la contracción a causa de las estocadas. Me convertía en nada cuando se trataba de él. Comenzaba a asustarme.

Esta vez, no dejé que Eren se retirara luego de que se corriera. Lo abracé contra mí hasta que terminó en el interior del condón, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre mi cuerpo durante unos segundos hasta que tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para rodar sobre mí y caer de espaldas sobre el colchón con un último suspiro. Ambos miramos el techo con nuestras respiraciones acompasadas en la misma velocidad.

—Estuve pensando en repetir lo que sucedió desde que te fuiste aquella noche —dijo Eren rompiendo el silencio, girando su rostro en la almohada para mirarme, y sonrió cuando yo hice lo mismo, deslizando una de sus manos por mi cabello desordenado—. No sé qué me sucede, pero siento que necesito de ti a cada momento. No sé cómo hacer que pare, Levi.

—No tienes que hacerlo —respondí suavemente. Eren movió su mano desde mi cabello hasta mi mejilla, para luego deslizar el pulgar por mi labio inferior, rozándolo suavemente. Me enderecé y me acerqué a su rostro para atrapar sus labios en un beso sin apuros. Lo miré a los ojos—. Realmente no tienes que hacerlo.

—Está bien —susurró Eren contra mis labios—. Está bien.

Asentí contra su boca y Eren respondió cada movimiento. Me olvidé de todo lo demás por un momento, como me había sucedido aquella madrugada. Me perdí en cada caricia, cada beso que esparció por mi piel, cada beso que depositó sobre mis labios. Perdí la cuenta de las horas que pasamos acurrucados en mi cama de esa forma, intercambiando besos lánguidos y también castos, hablando de todo y de nada, volviendo a hacernos suspirar con firmes caricias, hasta me sentí capaz de contar los destellos de color verde que decoraban su mirada celeste. Sus ojos eran hermosos.

—Siento que podría pasar el resto de mi vida así y no sería un problema para mí —confesó Eren cuando comencé a distribuir húmedos besos por todo su abdomen, recorriendo su piel con mi lengua intencionalmente. Me deslicé hacia arriba y besé sus labios, recostándome con cuidado sobre su cuerpo, dejando escapar un suspiro que murió contra su boca cuando sentí sus manos acariciar la curva de mi trasero. Rompí el beso para mirarlo a los ojos—. Te advertí que no podría detenerme.

—Nadie dijo que tenías que hacerlo —sonreí contra sus labios. Eren volvió a cubrir mi boca con la suya y luego sentí que se removía para separar sus piernas y rodear mis caderas con ellas. Bajé hacia su cuello y lo besé allí, moviendo mis caderas para crear fricción.

Teníamos un largo camino por delante.

* * *

—Isabel —dije con una sonrisa. Mi mejor amiga se colocó de pie apenas alzó la mirada y nos encontró junto a la mesa de la cafetería—. Este es Eren. Eren, ella es Isabel, la chica insufrible de la que hablo todo el tiempo.

—Bueno, hola —sonrió Isabel sacudiendo suavemente la mano de Eren, la cual era enorme envolviendo la suya. Isabel se giró hacia mí aún sin dejar ir a Eren—. No está nada mal, Levi, al menos no para tratarse de ti.

Le dediqué una sonrisa irónica y luego rodé los ojos. Finalmente, Isabel soltó la mano de Eren y los tres tomamos asiento para seguir con las formales introducciones, el típico intercambio de «a qué te dedicas» y «de dónde vienes», lo usual. Hicimos nuestros pedidos mientras ambos no paraban de hablar, y la verdad es que ya habían hablado más de lo que Eren y yo habíamos hablado en una semana, sin exagerar. No pude evitar mirarlos encantado, porque era la primera vez que Isabel no se mostraba reacia a ser amable con un chico que yo le presentaba.

—Entonces —dijo Isabel luego de largos minutos de puro parloteo—. ¿Esto va en serio?

Nos miró a ambos con una ceja alzada, haciendo énfasis en la corta distancia que nos separaba. Mentía si decía que Isabel no se había dado cuenta de que Eren y yo teníamos nuestros dedos entrelazados sobre mi muslo. A mi mejor amiga ningún detalle se le pasaba por alto.

—Aún nos estamos conociendo —respondimos al unísono, y Isabel soltó una estridente carcajada que confirmaba la verdadera respuesta a su pregunta.

—Oh, claro, me imagino cuánto de eso deben estar haciendo —dijo Isabel con las cejas alzadas. Vi a Eren riendo contra el dorso de su mano por el rabillo de mi ojo y no pude evitar sonreír. Isabel se encogió de hombros—. De todos modos, muchachos, es asunto suyo. Mi único trabajo aquí es avergonzar al pequeño diablo y cuidar que nadie se atreva a hacerle daño.

—Hey, ten un poco de fe en mí —se quejó Eren con una sonrisa. Isabel alzó las manos, pero devolvió la sonrisa.

Y me di cuenta de que podría acostumbrarme a esto. Podría pasarme horas escuchando a Isabel y a Eren hablar sin necesidad de aportar nada. Podría simplemente sostener la mano de Eren por debajo de la mesa y eso sería suficiente para mí.

**Author's Note:**

> Amo a Eren con cabello largo, JKHDFSKJHSDF.


End file.
